pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Haruka Shirogane
"Heh, how silly." |name = Chaos |katakana = ケイオスハルカ城賀寝　 |romaji = Keiosu Haruka Shirogane |age = 15 (physical) 3000 (real) |Species = Nightmare |gender = Genderless / Looks female (inside PriPara, former) Genderless / Looks male (outside PriPara, current) |hair color = Blue |eye color = Blue |home = Nightfall Palace (Clock) |occupation = Idol, Student Council President, Student, Prince |song sang = Starlight Heartbeat |brand = Mr. Mystery |type = Heartful Type |birthday = August 14th (birth) May 10 (Hiyori) |seiyuu = User:Hanako Inoue |singer = User:Hanako Inoue |imagecolor = Black}} Chaos, also known as Haruka Shirogane (ケイオスハルカ城賀寝) is a Royal-Type idol who prefers the brand Mr. Mystery. He was the first to enroll to the Academy, but has his first non-cameo debut in Min'na Tomodachi! Episode 3. He is in an unit, Dream♦SPECTRUM with Flower, one of his best friends, and Mystery Kamiri, the other half of his identity. Appearance Haruka is a very pale, young-looking Nightmare. Although being over three thousand years old, his physical age is 15. He has long, spiky blue hair tied in a low pigtail, and a blue eye with a star in it. His other blind eye is covered by a pink, heart-shaped eyepatch. He is exactly as tall as his other half, Mystery Kamiri, being 1.66- almost 1.67 meters tall. However, he is considerably paler than him. Thanks to his androgynous appearance, he could deceive everyone into thinking he was a cute, young girl, so that no one would notice he is Mystery's darker half. Personality A prideful Nightmare who wishes to be treated like a king by everyone, Haruka is the darker, negative side of Mystery's soul. He's selfish, brutally honest, amazingly direct and doesn't care if he hurts other people's feelings by saying the truth. He could be described as a tsundere as well, refusing to admit things he considers embarrassing. He also really values his public image. He is also a real genius, and is able to counter anything with well-crafted tricks and strategies. Haruka is very proud of this trait, to the point of earning the respect of both Lady Tsuki and Hibiki Shikyoin. However, his amazing skills are contrasted by both his harsh personality and very weak body. In fact, Haruka has anemia and amazingly low blood pressure, often needing Mystery or Flower's support. He is unable to join everyone else in most activities, and although he'll never admit it, it makes him feel very lonely everyday. Despite this "cool" personality, Haruka is very pure at heart. Background * The following section describes part of User:Hanako Inoue's novel and is in no way related to PriPara, but is needed for the sake of completion. Haruka and Mystery were born exactly 10003 years ago, in another world, as Hiyori, the legendary Nightmare heroine supposed to save Clockworld from the embodiment of darkness. Fulfilling her duty, the heroine sealed the deadly darkness using the legendary God Jewel, the physical form of her very soul, and paid the price by having it split in half as her body disappeared into nothingness. As the darkness she sealed had already destroyed many things and killed more than half of the population of Clockworld, many human people blamed the Nightmares, her race, for luring it over. The reason for this is that Nightmares were beings made only of shadows that live in dreams. However, all Nightmares, including her, disappeared along with it. Even 7000 years after the tragedy, nobody had forgotten about that tragedy. The two halves of the God Jewel were found by two goddesses, Enigma and Megumi, and protected, in hopes of them becoming a single Jewel again someday. The Nightmare race appeared again, born from the hatred in their parents' hearts. This time, though, they weren't welcomed into the world and every single Nightmare kid ended up being bullied or even abused. One of those children was Haruka, Enigma's son, who was born when the first half of the God Jewel reacted to the darkness in everyone's hearts. Hated by everyone, the few dozens of Nightmares in the world grouped up, and with time, learned how to enter the world of Dreams- a parallel Clockworld that only they could see. Leaded by Haruka himself, they escaped and made their own home, where Haruka was crowned as their king, declaring war on the real world. Nightmares started calling Haruka "Chaos", and giving each other new names, to completely split themselves from the world that didn't acceot them. However, King Chaos felt empty and without purpose for his whole life. Not knowing the reason for this, he never felt accomplishment, and the first time he strongly felt something was when he was betrayed and then killed by one of his best friends. Haruka / Chaos' soul kept wandering in the shadows of the two worlds, still holding onto the first half of the God Jewel. He understood that he still had something to do in the world, something to wait for - but he didn't know what. As nothing but an empty shell, he waited for three thousand years before suddenly remembering all the truth. The exact moment the second half of his Jewel reacted to the light in the Nightmares' hearts, Mystery Kamiri was born as goddess Megumi and king Chiaki's second son, and Haruka finally knew the truth. He knew that they were two halves of the same soul, that they had to reunite their two Jewels to become one, and save the world before the already present darkness completely escaped the seal. However, he didn't want this. Having lived for thousands of days feeling empty, with no hopes or dreams, just because he needed someone else, the other half of his soul, really angered the prideful Haruka. Angered to the point of straight out attacking poor Mystery, trying to take control of his Jewel and soul, and living in his soul as a deadly parasite until Mystery was old enough to understand what was going on. Instead of hating him, Mystery communicated with Haruka, showing him kindness and respect, and offering to help him find a purpose without him. Although he didn't fully know the truth, he managed to be kind to Haruka and become friends with him, talking to his voice in his head every night. Haruka stopped being aggressive, and the second Mystery was allowed by his parents to hold his Jewel, he used its powers to help Haruka have a physical body of his own again. This annoyed his father Chiaki a lot, who kept hiding for years that he was the mastermind between both tragedies, who was planning to have the two reunite before striking and straight out controlling their minds, so that he could use their immense power to their pleasure. As his plan was clearly ruined, Chiaki decide to attack them before anything worse could happen, causing a lot of panic in the whole world. Deciding to make Mystery suffer for disobeying, he forced him to sit through all of his friends' most painful moments, before destroying all of them. Haruka, who managed to escape, powerless, used his Jewel to go back to the past and prevent this. Attempting to change his appearance so that Chiaki wouldn't recognize him, Haruka ended up crashing in the past world and lost all of his memories. There, he was found during a storm by that time's Mystery, whose past had already been changed- Chiaki knew about Haruka attempting to change everything, so he made his mother and brother disappear before pretending to have gone missing. Haruka was the only one keeping the lonely prince company in the once so lively giant castle. Going in many adventures with Mystery, trying to patch up things with the real world and helping him with his genious previsions, Haruka and Mystery fell in love as the days passed, unaware of the ties between them. Haruka slowly recovered his memories as Mystery's heart was getting corrupted by darkness as well. When the truth unfolded before both halves' eyes, it was too late - Haruka's very past self, controlled by Chiaki, was killing Mystery from the inside by corrupting all of his soul in his darkness. As both were trapped in a feverish illusion created by the two God Jewels, Haruka finally remembered everything that happened in the future and in the past, and as he saved Mystery from the terrifying darkness, the two didn't need words to understand each other-- Were they going to protect their love for each other, or give up on it to destroy the darkness and save the whole world? Were they really going to become a single soul, and never see, touch and talk to each other again? What was more important to them? Their love or the world? Significant Coords *'Brilliant Prince Mystery Rare Coord': Standard Casual and Cyalume Coord *Dream Cyalume Princess Heart Coord:' Brand' Cyalume Coord. Relationships *'Mystery': Literally two halves of the same soul, Mystery and Haruka could be considered straight out the same person. Due to their appearances, they also often get mistaken for brothers. Despite all this, the two fell in love before even knowing the truth and learned to support each other at all times. They absolutely need each other, even emotionally, because that is the only time they can really feel "themselves". Their personalities are completely opposites, and they need each other for pretty much anything, from school to Mystery's princely duties. And... they wouldn't have it in any other way. *'Flower': The only one who can read Haruka's thoughts perfectly, Flower learned to know his personality as time passed. The two are basically siblings at heart, and Flower will never forget the support Haruka gave her in the past... although Haruka will never admit he cares a lot about her. *'Star Kamiri': His future son with Mystery. Although Star resembles Mystery a lot more, the two aren't very compatible. Star loves to hug Haruka, annoying him to no end... or so it seems. Haruka really loves Star with his whole heart and cuddles him a lot when no one is looking. *'Paradox: His future son with Mystery, the two are literally the same- both in personality and appearance. Or, at least, this is what everyone thinks. From their sadism to intelligence and to love for rock music, the two Nightmares get along perfectly well.' *'Hibiki Shikyoin:' They're very good friends, and Flower calls them the "IQ duo". No one ever understands what they talk about. Trivia Trivia= *His surname, Shirogane, should be written as 白金, which means Platinum. However, it is written with the characters for castle (城), chestnut (賀) and sleeping (寝), which could be read as Shiro ga ne. This is mostly a pun on him being a prince (castle) and on the fact he is a Nightmare (sleeping). **It's to be noted 白金 was chosen as his surname to continue with the theme set in canon Season 2, where all surnames contained a color. * He cuts his hair by himself. ** As of when Haruka and Mystery reunited, he's the one who cuts his hair. Thus, his hair isn't objectively terrible anymore. *His cooking is TERRIBLE, and one of his pancakes literally almost killed Mystery, scarring him for life. Category:Original Character Category:Idol Category:Hanako Inoue Category:Student Council members Category:Member of KiSeKi Category:Prism Voice Category:ParaPrincess Category:Hidden Prism Voice Just "Haruka" Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Princess Heart user Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:Destiny Ribbon (VN) Category:Premium Idol Category:Vocal Doll Category:Heartful Idol Category:Multi-Type Idol Category:Symphonata Challenge Round 1